


Quienes son magia

by sickdreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Post-Marauders' Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickdreamer/pseuds/sickdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remus agitó su varita delicadamente en el aire. Las cosas en la sucia casa comenzaron a moverse. Los cristales rotos formaron vidrios para protegerlos del gélido aire, las paredes volvieron a tener el cálido color de antaño, las luces crepitaban mientras las lámparas volvían a tomar forma y la casa arruinada a la que habían entrado volvía a parecer un hogar."</p><p>O el día en que Remus y Sirius se sentaron a recordar a los que ya no estaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quienes son magia

Eran comienzos de otoño cuando Remus Lupin caminó por las desiertas calles del Valle de Godric arrastrando la larga bufanda negra.

Avanzó unos pocos pasos hacia la casa frente a él y no se sorprendió al notar una tenue luz brillando en su interior. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa melancólica surcara su rostro al entrar.

\- Han pasado bastantes años desde ese día, ¿no crees, Canuto?

Sirius Black, sentado frente a la chimenea, lo invitó a ocupar un lugar junto a él, sin siquiera mirarlo. No había necesidad de palabras.

Un pequeño silencio.

\- Jamie estaba que meaba sus pantalones mientras nos preparábamos -Sirius por fin levantó la vista y habló con extrema lentitud y cuidado, como acariciando cada palabra.- No podía esperar más para ver a Lily. Realmente la amaba el cuatro ojos.

Remus también lo sabía. También sabía que Lily no pudo dormir la noche anterior y que estaba agradecida de que él estuviera ahí para prepararle una taza de té. De sus preciosos ojos verdes brotaba felicidad, recordó, tanta esperanza era regocijante entre el caos de esos tiempos.

Remus agitó su varita delicadamente en el aire. Las cosas en la sucia casa comenzaron a moverse. Los cristales rotos formaron vidrios para protegerlos del gélido aire, las paredes volvieron a tener el cálido color de antaño, las luces crepitaban mientras las lámparas volvían a tomar forma y la casa arruinada a la que habían entrado volvía a parecer un hogar.

\- Ese día te peinaste, Canuto. Si esa no fue la prueba de amor definitiva a James, no sé lo que es. -Sirius sonrió. Ambos se pararon para observar la sala con detenimiento.

\- No iba a hacerlo, Lunático. Solo recuerda quién me recordó que Evans lo merecía por soportar al cornudo y joder... los detalles, Lunático. -los grises ojos del más alto brillaron mientras sacaba su varita- Eso es lo que hace la diferencia entre la mierda de siempre y lo que es especial.

Sirius era mágico, era mágico mientras apuntaba al techo con su varita, era mágico cuando Lupin notó que todo el polvo de la casa formó una nube espesa y negra sobre sus cabezas, pero Sirius fue magia cuando la nube estalló en un sinfín de colores que se dispersaron por la casa dejando un suave aroma a lirios.

Fue exactamente lo que Lily Evans había hecho el día de su matrimonio en la fiesta. Toda la tierra de los zapatos de sus invitados se convirtió en parte de un momento mágico y delicado como había sido la propia novia ese día.

James la había mirado con amor antes de chasquear los dedos y que las luces bajaran para dar paso al sonido de los violines en el vals.

Si en ese momento les hubieran preguntado qué era la magia, ellos habrían mirado a los recién casados. La forma en que al mirarse lograban que los problemas del mundo se sintieran ínfimos si sabían que estaban juntos. Eso era magia.

\- ¿Cuántos años se cumplen hoy, Lunático? -no esperó una respuesta, ambos lo sabían. Quince.

Silencio de nuevo.

El corazón de Sirius se contrajo al escuchar los mismos violines de hace varios años sonando de fondo. Giró para mirar a Remus y supo por la forma en que se agitó su respiración que no había sido él.

¿Quién?. Recorrieron los alrededores con la mirada y lograron ver por la ventana a lo lejos a Severus Snape caminando presuroso. Va a verla, pensaron.

Entonces se percataron de que una vieja foto de Lily cubierta de polvo adornaba la chimenea. Ninguno de ellos la había visto antes .


End file.
